To be his dearest
by KenNekoGuru
Summary: Meet a boy with possible psicological problems discovering that one of his ever so dreamed fantasy worlds may be real, whilst desesperately trying to create a friendship with Cho'Gath, or at least make the Voidborn develop feelings for him, even at the cost of his integrity. Some chapters may have cursing, blood, WAFF and/or violence.
1. Unnoticed reunion

Makoto woke up, his sturdy, green-ish hair confronting his vision, scratched his eyes and seeing the clock when he walked to his war-or not "8:10 AM...Ok, I've got three hours to change my cl-meh, of all forms I'm gonna get early to the class, and it wouldn't hurt to play some games..." He thought.

After his idiotic excuse to continue that game he was about to end, time passed by and soon, when he defeated the final boss, he skipped some, well, 99% of the dialogues and then he had to wait 10 minutes for some solo queue to finish, he played two matches in LoL and waited fifteen minutes for some skippable but funny verbal battle between two ragers, aside from the fact that school was gonna start in twelve minutes...(No, its not an addiction, he just knows his characters names better than his family's).Then he sees the clock and...

Desperately, he changes his clothes, though they were clean and he already had some T-shirts in use, he takes some juice from the freezer and by the way he stomps his face on the ground after he slips because of the spilled over juice "Shit, Kuusui's gonna be bitching me for another week if i don't return her Natural Sciences book today...".

Makoto then literally jumped out of his home's door (thanks goodness he didn't broke the window like that Christmas when some person thought it was funny to throw his phone out of the house them slam the door on his face laughing like some fucking psychopath...), but his face relieved, his aunt Miri saw him and offered a seat to take him to school, he grinned heavily: he was gonna get late to his Story class but not too late for his Natural Sciences test.

He took a seat, put his earphones on and started using his phone while looking out of the window, seeing how the winter's blizzard carefully fills the place, and the canvas in the sky recreates the snow in the ground, getting lost in that mixture of music and landscape.

"So...how's Chizuru been doing lately, I was thinking to pay a visit right now, or more like she told me to take care of you, but hey, don't worry, I won't tell her about this".

Why does he feels awkward when dealing with questions about his mother and he from his familiars is unknown to him, specially while dealing with the asshole of Miri, so he just tries to act indifferently but polite and listen to music, even though his aunt does not know using earphones means idontgiveafuckaboutwhatyoutellmeuntiliarriveschool "Um...yeah, she's been fine...she...used some groceries this week...and things like that"He hesitated to say why doesn't she ask her about that, because he's not telepathic nor can read minds, shit, she could text her right now(Although a son should know what did his mother do in the week).

"I'm happy about that...okay, I'll leave you alone with your stupid music. You simply don't care about anybody, eh? I don't have to wonder why did your mother want to take vacations if she had to deal with you".He just didn't even hear her, or more like acted like he didn't.

Whilst Makoto almost submerged into a trance of reflexion about the music he was hearing, he heard an explosion-ish sound, though he saw no fire when he looked to his right. He really didn't care, it was worst to have to hear all the babbling his aunt was doing. He just looked at the frosty woods, admiring the newborn winter landscape.

Now there was a louder, scary and nearer one: he got a little bit panicked though he just turned the volume up, trying to submerge into a music-induced lethargy.

Then there was a one very near, it also was so loud his tympanums were vibrating. He could see Miri was also worried, but kept driving the car whilst switching the radio's channels.

Makoto was kept a little bit panicked since the last one, though Miri seemed concentrated on a report on the radio "There have been reports of an animal had gone wild in the proximity of the highway to Seoul. Please discard the chance to mobilize through that area until new advice".

He waited for her to answer, since she seemed to stay calm "Relax, brat, they're just stupidities, since we can crash the hell out of the 'dangerous animal' with this baby" He wasn't surprised, she never was a serious nor intelligent person, and always treated him like shit.

The next ten minutes were almost relaxing, all cars conduced as normal, nothing happened, and he could just listen to music without caring about strange explosions or animals.

Then the explosion, no, more like roar sound echoed through his ears. All he knew is that something pushed him out of the highway, into the forest to the left.

Makoto woke up, his face full of crimson wounds and a horrible pain in his ankle, he could still hear the roar sound dwelling inside every living part of him "I don't know if its just that my tympanums exploded..." He thought.

While trying to open the door get out of the car, he could smell a putrid stench, and something soft and cold-skinned touched his back:"S-shit...No..." Horrified, he relentlessly tried to get away from the dead body of aunt Miri, but the pain didn't let him move. Tears and blood shedding from his face, he desperately tried to open the vehicle's door, but no case."What am I going to do now...".

The roar sounds intensified, while Makoto tried to wait in silence, but the intense panic wouldn't let him breathe normally, tears inhabiting his face. Then, the car got crushed by something really heavy, as he could hear how it was being furiously ripped off by it. Then, desperately trying to retract, he could see how some strange beast opened his way through the seats. It was strange, his mouth was full of razor-like, blue-ish teeth, with some purple mandibles coming out of his cheeks, his eyes were reflecting, neon green, and glaring at him with an immense hunger visible to the eyes of anyone, his arms were like some rigid tentacles, but two of them ended in a claw-like shape, all of his body was purple with traces of red, specially in his chest and belly.

"His face is familiar to me...wait a second... is he Cho'Gath from LoL?!" Thought Makoto. His face blushed, as it almost shined for a moment, knowing that one of his ever-so dreamed fantasy worlds may be real, and that he had his favorite character standing in front of him "W-wow...you're...r-real" He said "Even if I know I am about to die, I am a bit...happy to meet him" Makoto thought.

He stopped his aggressive stance a bit and looked puzzled, but then, he just moved his claw rapidly onto his face.

While Cho'Gath was going to furiously chomp him down, he was bashed by something, when he opened his eyes he got surprised, a woman saved him! Her hair was dark black with a ponytail to the side, her eyes were also black but more honey-like, her skin was a bit paler than average, she was wearing some strange gray shirt and pants and a green scarf and boots."H-how did you do that..." His chest ached so much, he couldn't breathe nor make any sounds after "Shut up, you need medical treatment assho-" A tall man in silver armor yelled at her "Let me make this brat 'sleep'.We don't have time for this" She grinned at him and then the man punched he in the back, his vision blurring until he collapsed.


	2. So you wanna be this, huh?

**So, I just wanted to clarify that last chapter was just like a prologue, so I didn't want to make an A/N larger than the whole episode. I would like to tell you that you can give any opinions about my fic and were do you think the plot its going, even if they're minor details, since I'll try to take them in consideration to improve my writing.**

 **Aside from that, I will also try to update the story weekly or when I have a break. I don't exactly know if this story its gonna have a pairing, yaoi, yuri, etc, but if you insist I may add a little of** _platonic_ **action there and there.**

 **And, before I forget, all the characters I use here belong to Riot Games, with the exception of my OC Makoto (yeah, he's Japanese, and I saw too much anime when creating this fic e.e), apart from some more I may be adding (Summoners don't have names T-T).**

 **This chapter will mostly be about the "What the heck happend here in the last episode?" plot, aside from WAFF that I put wherever I can stuff it.**

Makoto felt pain entering to his body again the first moment he opened his eyes, images of what happened blurring through his mind, making his head have a worse migraine every time he thought about it.

He was in a hospital bed, to the right there was a curtain to the bathroom and to the left there was a table with some full glasses of water."The cuts on my face seem to have healed, or at least the blood isn't shedding like last time"Makoto thought. He tried to move his leg, it did ache a little bit when his foot touched the ground, but not so much.

"Of all forms: How much time did I stay here?".Makoto tried to get out of the room but a doctor entered, then he saluted him and got surprised then talked to him, apparently he's been unconscious for almost four days, but he didn't have any rough injuries, only minor sprains on his right ankle and superficial cuts on his face and chest, he said Makoto can be rehabilitated today.

"Why does the doctor have to say this bullshit about "my loss"; who gives a fuck about aunt Miri: She was an asshole with my mom: when she asked if she could take care of me, she asked a fucking wage for it: I heard she discussing from my when she had economical problems, she came pleading like a little bitch, then when she had its money, she disappeared until the next two years. I didn't think about that anymore, because I wanted to, at least, be polite with the 'aunt'" Makoto got lost in thought, while looking at his bed.

"Ah, Kyori" he said and Makoto saw him another time "Remember to try to walk 30 minutes a day for the cripple to heal faster, also, your mother has been advised of your rehab, so prepare your clothes".He asked him who called the ambulance, seeking information about the two strange guys and Cho'Gath, though he didn't mention any of these type of people, he said the people behind him may have called since when the ambulance came since there wasn't anyone in the accident zone."Maybe Miri had illegal substances in the car and I imagined all of that..." He scrapped that idea when he saw that strange cut Cho'Gath leaved on his chest. He replied him saying a quiet "Yes" and then the doctor walked out of the room. Then his mom came to take he to his home, crying and telling him everything was okay, bla bla bla.

"Why the morning passed away so rapidly? I am surprised I didn't had to talk with mom about what happened to Miri; Sure, she was an asshole with her, but mom always was too forgiving and empathetical for not pardon her. And she saying to me that she was worried that I wouldn't woke up again makes me feel really bad..or something like that..heck...I don't know if I should tell her about what really happened, but saying that instead of a wild animal it was a giant alien from a video game what attacked me would take me directly to the hospital again" He thought while preparing his schoolbag.

The next day, as he had no clues of the whereabouts of the two strange guys, he just take the "illegal substances" theory as true, and ran his way through the day. When Makoto was walking to the bus station, some hooded girl collided him and his schoolbag opened "Oh, I'm sorry, may I help you pick up your things?" she said, in a strange tone, then approached to him "Okay, if you don't want KO version 2, follow me".

He was surprised, but his anxiety to discover who was she and the other guy didn't let he hesitate: Kuusui's gonna cover him to the teacher of all forms. Makoto followed her to a deserted house-ish structure, then he entered it and yes, she was the same girl of the accident.

Before he could ask her who was she, she said "My name's Rose, Rose Van Hornett. Makoto Kyori, you may have screwed up your life or just got it to be a lot more interesting"Then, he replied "What, stop with the mystery plot, explain me everything, please...just please" The woman started laughing, saying "Okay...okay, I'll tell you everything, but you must stay quiet, since this will be some strange shit for you"Makoto agreed and then she stopped laughing and saw how the tall armored man seeing every movement of his.

"First off, the video-game League of Legends is mildly real; its some tangled theme to explain, and you need to know some things for it to even have a reason, but well, the second thing you must know its that you're a summoner".

Makoto looked really puzzled, he almost looked retarded-like, he then asks "Um...letting aside the fact I don't know how LoL can real, shouldn't I be from Runeterra to be a summoner?"Rose seemed to be making up the explanation, and "The tall man red eyes were still looking at me, there was something familiar to me about him..."thought Makoto."Well, some capabilities of a summoner don't necessarily mean he needs to know magic, although the most important non-magic capability is to have what we call a Mental Link, also called Neural Connection"Makoto seemed to understand the point this time, and Rose continued "A Mental Link its exactly that, the capability to connect your mind to someone. As you may see in the game, the summoners don't need to be in the battlefield to give orders to their champions, that's because they can tell them without using the speech"

Makoto then said, while looking at the tall armor man, "But I never 'connected my mind to someone' in my life, nor I managed to read others minds"Rose then carried on the explanation "That's because you need, at least, seven or eight years being attached to a person to even develop an inferior level of Mental Link. But there are several spells and items that can greatly facilitate the develop of the Mental Link, for example, the Nexus Crystals make your subconscious more accessible to summoners, although you need special treatment for them to have an effect on you, it is needed so a summoner doesn't connects to another mind and know all his champion's battle tactics. Of course, these treatments are given to all Champions in the League of Legends"

Makoto was extremely surprised, he didn't even look at the armored man this time, but then, after the fridge logic entered his mind, he asked "Wait, I still don't get this...what explicitly declares I'm a summoner?" Rose then looked at the armored man and they both agreed "That's because you have a link with Cho'Gath, Kyori" Makoto then got even more surprised, although still a bit suspicious about that they weren't telling him something, then, she explained "Before you ask, the reason you have a connection to that beast its linked to why is there a game about the League of Legends; as there are also Summoners in this world, we can't waste the opportunity for their abilities to help Runeterra, so we asked for help from Piltover to understand your technology and to create the game so, if a summoner plays it, gets familiarized with the champions, which may increase the chances of them being able to perform a Mental Link"

But then he didn't get something, and asked Rose "But why would you need summoners from other worlds?"Rose then got surprised, as if she forgot to say something "Ah, that's because the normal expectancy on a generation to have persons capable of performing Mental Links its only 73 people, and some of them may die, because as they can resolve political problems, they can also exacerbate them or make a side to be disadvantaged, making politicians want to "shut them up".Also, some simply don't like the fact of being the strategist of a battle".

Seemingly not tired of the questionnaire, he then wanted to ask one more thing, before looking at both of them for some seconds, processing all that information bumped right into his head: "Of all forms, how did you come into this world?" Rose then sighed, seemingly tired of explaining so much things "Well, that's one of the properties of summoners that require them knowing at least some magic, didn't you ever ask yourself why they're called summoners? That's because they can open Gates, basically doors that connect two points in a dimension, and when the summoner is very powerful, even two dimensions can be trespassed: Well, this is the case of the Arch-summoner, who discovered this gate to your world, and since then we discovered your people are able to do Mental Link because of energies similar to the Nexus Crystal's energy. There are different types of Gates depending on size, how much time you can maintain it open and quantity of mass that can trespass it or, more simplified, how much people you can transport".

He was very happy after knowing all these things, and Rose then proceeded to ask Makoto "So... that's all you want to know? Oh god thank you, I hate explaining this things to newbies. Ahem, back to the point; Cho'Gath its now basically your partner, since I already reported the Arch-summoner about the incident, so now you can take your time and decide this: Would you accept your invitation as a summoner of the League of Legends? That means you will do everything possible to maintain the peace in Runeterra, by doing assignments in various parts of the world, and training battle strategies with other summoners in the League"He stopped smiling, maybe because he got suspicious of them"Well, before I decide that, I just wanted to know: Whats exactly your connection with the Arch-summoner? I say, I believe you, but how can I know you're part of the League of Legends?" Rose then sighed and showed him a badge with golden wings being crossed by two swords "This means I am a lieutenant summoner from Piltover. I think i should present you to h-"

The bulking armored man looked angry, the spikes on his arms and helmet also looked very sharp, as if they were made to rip his enemies, or more likely to butcher them; his red, teared cape almost doubled Makoto's height, and in a furious way, it flagged strongly as he came nearer to him; his eyes glowed so intensely they looked like they were gonna burn his soul, although he was so tall he had to move his head down so it wouldn't crash with the structure's roof."So this wimp was requested to join the League of Legends! Well then, make sure you don't screw up, because I'm in the mood to torture brats like you "Another time politeness to strangers kicks in as he said, in a loud way: "Yes, sir".He just kept staring at Makoto, in a menacing way, but he just tried to resist the urge to step back, in fact, it didn't really bother him, it was just embarrassing. Or something like that. Of course. Yeah. Sure...

Then, Rose said"Ah, well, he's Mordekaiser: The Lord of Death. I think you surely know him from the game"He then kept seeing him to the eyes, he liked his character in LoL, and it was an honor to him to meet Mordekaiser in person.

"Do you accept it or not? If you do, meet us this Friday's night in the location I'm gonna give to you, if you don't, well, go to the same place, but the outcome will be different. Of all forms, we're gonna teach you some beginner spells like Barrier and Teleport and how to use Gates, so that means you can summon Cho'-"

Makoto got so excited his eyes almost shined and then his response was:"Yes!...I'm sorry for screaming, its just that I'm simply so happy to know all of this is real and also I will be the partner of my favorite character and...*fanboymenstruationexclamation*"Rose then sat down, simulating she heard all of the things the boy was saying, until he could talk no more

"Don't get too excited, kid, you're just an apprentice summoner, so its not actually an official rank"

He then tried to get serious, catching his breath and finally saying correctly the words that spread out of his mouth "I´m sorry, but can you teach me a way for me to...have Cho'Gath..in my...house? Like, right now!"

Rose and even Mordekaiser looked surprised, or at least what a helmet face could do and then Rose said "...Well, there... are some spells that work that way: Diminish and Magnify, both of which decrease or increase mass and volume of a body, although they waste energy of your nexus fragment almost equal to one usage of a Gate, ans since it makes champions disappear for a while, its comes as a strategical advantage to the enemy, letting them move freely"Makoto then was about to ask her what was that yet another time but she cursed in low voice and said "Shit..must I explain whats a nexus fragment to you?..Well, basically it is that, a nexus fragment with some rechargeable energy that can be used as a replacement for the user's mana, and it's used for some summoner spells like Gates, Teleport, Magnify and Diminish...you seriously meant that, don't you?...Ah.., shit...okay...here, take this fragment; it is a trainee one, so it will have energy for just 3 Gates, although just tell me and I can give you some from mine"

Taking advantage of her, and doing lots of pleading, Makoto used the few hours before he was supposed to go home to learn how to create Gates in some deserted alley, while Mordekaiser simply gave its back saying it was such a waste of time. When Makoto finally was able to create Gates for a mass such as big as Cho'Gath's, he tried it under Rose's watch and...

He was exhausted, and having a 21 years old woman yelling at him wasn't funny. But Cho'Gath was worth the trouble. When Makoto finally was able to transport more than 738 kg (sure he's heavy...), he tried it, although he would consume all of his nexus fragment's energy and maybe have some migraines, since he's not really fit to do it."Remember, when we saved you, I transported him to our base...Now".

After he listened to her he tried to concentrate between this point and the location she gave him, sweat dripping through his hand and a strange flavor flowing in his mouth, a heat irradiating his trainee fragment...a white spark appeared for some seconds and then Cho'Gath was there...

"*roars*, How many times do I have to feast upon you summoners for you to understand I'm not going be loyal to you all!"Makoto dunner intensely towards him anyways, while Cho'Gath was gonna chomp him but stopped and looked stranded at him when he hugged his leg (This kid has some serious mental problems).

Meanwhile..."WHAT!? You asshole, get out of the way NOW! *casts diminish*".

Mordekaiser just laughed."HA HAH! I always like suicidal guys".

After Rose started to cast diminish, Cho'Gath seemed to disappear, to which Makoto started screaming "NO! YOU LAZY ASS BITCH, GIVE HIM BACK YOU FUCKING RETARDED-"

But then Cho'Gath reappeared, dwarfed to somewhat more than 7 inches tall, and Makoto hugged him and said some words in a rapid succession"iwantedtomeetyousincesomuchi*blablabla*" while crying, and Rose then sighed, while Cho'Gath replied "What?! Stop this nonsense, NOW!...IF YOU DON'T STOP HUGGING ME NOW I'M GONNA EAT YOU!(Always liked these lines from Cho ^_^)" Cho'Gath then bite his annular finger, although that didn't stop Makoto from hugging him.

He then relaxed, stopped hugging him and smiled when looking at him, tears of joy in his eyes (OMG, he's the heck of a twee) "I wouldn't care much about that...".His infuriating green eyes were even more angrier then, but he didn't say anything.

"The heck where you thinking about?!Do you know how many shitty banns would I have to gulp if something happened to you?!"

"Um...I'm sorry, I think I got a little excited there..."Said Makoto while sucking his finger shedding with blood."So now can I go home...?"He gave a puppy look, although that didn't stop Rose from yelling to him.

"Pfft, do whatever you want, but this won't be overlooked in your file"Rose said, eyes closed, cleansing her hands.

"When I get out of here you're going to meet the consequences of your actions..."Growled Cho'Gath.

Makoto then looked at him, hoping to get on well with him "Um...well I am your summoner and my name's Makoto, *explains the whole situation, while adding some fanboy babbling*".

Cho'Gath then changed his aggressive stare to a more careless one "You're just one lucky human, for The Lord of Death saving you and, as consequence, you created a connection with me"

"Hmm? Why would you want me to be your target, aside from the fact you were hungry?"Makoto said, his finger shedding even more "Ah, he did bite to the bone..." He thought.

Cho'Gath didn't reply, giving an indifference stare, the light of his eyes weakening. Then, Mordekaiser explained "Use your head, fool, if he has less chances of having a summoner, he doesn't have to reply the League of Legends: so he just broke the law of making contact without a summoner in this world the first time he was free and came here to kill the nearest summoner to this Gate: Kyori Makoto".

"Well...thank you for the help and...bye"Makoto ran (or the nearest thing when you're sprained...) to his home, putting, with effort, Cho'Gath in his schoolbag, anxious to open it when he reaches his bedroom.

"What a strange mortal"Said Mordekaiser, giving his back to him.

"Yup...Shit, now I must do a mission report to the Arch-summoner...awww... he's gonna act as if he has a stick in his ass another time when he reads what happened"Rose replied, cursing in low voice.

When he finally entered his home, his mom was waiting for him, her eyes firmly seeing him in an angry stare "Why didn't you attend school?"She then saw all of his clothes were dirty and sweated, making her stare even more angry.

"I couldn't go because the bus's motor broke..." He said, in his most convincing voice."Please. just please, don't make me wait much longer" He thought, while hearing Cho'Gath trying to bite the tapper he put him into "Oh no, she heard it".

"You're lying, you surely picked up a cat and lose the bus another time, judging by the sounds in your bag, don't you? " She then saw the bite mark on his finger, embarrassing Makoto even more.

She almost took it from his back, but he stopped her "Aww, you trapped me, but its only that he was about to be crushed by a car, and I-I couldn't stand there and watch him die"

"...Well, I think it was a very righteous choice, but you know you can't run! What would've happened if you sprained your leg again? You could have been crushed, and you know we can't have pets here"She wasn't as angry as before, but her eyes still were a bit furious.

"I'm sorry, mom, I'll try to don't do that again...and I promise I'm gonna release him in a safe place tomorrow" She did a gesture and let him enter to his bedroom.

He then climbed the ladders, closed the door and jumped right on his bed, schoolbag in hand, and so he opened it as quickly he could, seeing Cho'Gath, who still was staring at him indifferently "...W-what happens to you?..." Makoto was pretty much too shy to talk to him, and he was still indifferent to him.

"Human, what's the point of treating me like I am your...friend? You know I can and will eat you when I have the chance."Cho'gath said, giving him a meticulous glare.

His green eyes pinpointed his self, while he was still making up his words "Well...I just simply like you, I say, I can't explain it, I just wanna be your friend..."

"I don't know if you're trying to trick me, or you're just outright stupid. Probably the second option" He said, while trying to bite Makoto.

"..Are you hungry? I've got some chocolates in my lunchbox.." He then opened it, and a plenty of candies spread out of it (They weren't just "some", huh?).He opened one and gave it to Cho'Gath, whom responded almost biting his finger another time.

"...It's not meat...but its taste's strange, but good...I think...Where do you humans get this?" He then was looking puzzled at the other chocolates, as they apparently were enigmatic to him. Makoto was blushing, a reverse rainbow irradiating his face from ear to ear.

"It's made from cocoa, which comes from a plant"The Voidling looked directly at him, his eyes opened in an arch of amazement.

He was silent for a few seconds, until his mouth opened "Human...can you...give me more of this...?".

The boy's eyes shone brightly after hearing that "O-ok, of course, I'm gonna give some to you"

Cho'Gath ate them in a series of rapid assaults, while Makoto looked, dumbfounded, at him "..Why do you have the tendency to stare at me at all times, human?"

"Um..well it's like these bars are mine and *tries to choose his words carefully*...YOU FUCKING BASTARD ARE EATING ALL OF THEM...um...sorry"Makoto blushed while glaring at the ground, a little bit of embarrassment running through his eyes.

Cho'Gath finally looked surprised: although he firstly was gonna bite him, he didn't expect him to say that "...I agree, you can take some, human"

Makoto then looted some of the chocolate in a jiffy and started eating them "I'm sorry for looting you but this is all the candies I can buy in a week, and I don't want to cook for myself...I'm lazy, sorry"

The evening basically consisted of both of them eating candies, although they didn't chat much, and Cho'Gath tried several times to bite Makoto.

"Um, I've got this pillow if you want to sleep here" Whilst he said that, he powered up his computer and played some MMORPG.

Cho'Gath didn't say nothing and just settled down in the pillow.

When late night had arrived, Makoto used his sheer will to stop playing (Which took one hour to have effect).

Subsequently, he was gonna lay in his bed but stopped at glaring at Cho'Gath. He had the gnawing desire to hug him. It was so difficult for him to resist the uncontrollable urge after seeing his mandibles, his belly...his arms...He then saw the cut he leaved on his chest, and thought if it was good to treat him as an equal, since he killed so much people back in Runeterra. But he couldn't resist the desire to be with him, to be his friend...

He then just got that out of his head and went to his bed "...I really hope we can be together...like friends...".Although he surely won't hear that, it calmly comforted him to say that, to think in that. _To believe that will happen.  
_


End file.
